


Older But Not Wiser

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Vicki have a little time alone. </p><p>RP fic. </p><p>Fake incest/Mommy-Daughter roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older But Not Wiser

Barbara had been lucky to get away with her life this last time. She had been crouched in the corner of the room ever since, attempting to pull herself together enough to find someone to help her, she had a feeling the cuts and bruises she was covered with could be life threatening if she wasn't careful. She had been lucky to find she could stand, although she soon fell, her ankle, already weak, giving way entirely, leaving her sobbing in pain, screaming for help... any help.   
"Don't just lie there!"

The young familiar voice cried, followed by grunts and the sounds of exertion as little Vicki Pallister tried to drag her to safety. Barbara had shifted slightly, trying to at least push herself forward. 

"Vicki... can you try pushing... I can just about crawl..."  
Vicki got behind her and began pushing Barbara.

"Gods. You know when you said next time we'll try you kneeling behind me.... this wasn't what I thought you meant."  
"Yes well... I didn't exactly expect my ankle to actually snap..."

Barbara muttered, dragging herself finally into the safe zone, the TARDIS doors shutting behind them. 

"Ow..."  
Vicki collapsed on her chest in exhaustion.

"Just...give me a....moment...then...I'll get the first aid...kit."  
Barbara smiled weakly. 

"Take your time..."

Her voice broke a little and she found herself fighting back further tears, the pain surprisingly strong. Vicki caught her breath and slowly made her way over to the first aid kit returning and tending to Barbara's ankle. Barbara had held as still as she could, unable to hide the tears that escaped her. Vicki smiled weakly at her as she set and splinted her ankle. Barbara sighed softly. 

"This all seems so futile..."  
"What does?"  
"Constantly escaping..."  
"Your just out of shape and practise...you've been eating too much pussy."  
Vicki’s voice was lightly teasing, she knew that Barbara had always been a little shy about her habits, her smile soft as she tucked hair out of Barbara’s eyes, a sign that she was more worried about Barbara being hurt than meaning to tease her.   
"Well, if you will leave me on some new planet... or in the past..."  
"Well...you 'senior citizens' need your rest."  
"You can talk Victorianalla the third."

Barbara teased. 

"Technically in earth history you'd be at least 390 years old."  
Vicki stuck her tongue out at Barbara, her words still teasing as she replied. 

"Well that makes you a really kinky lady to be sleeping with someone so old…"   
"Says the girl who sleeps with a poisoner?"  
Vicki mock pouted.

"Says the woman who makes the monster with two backs with a female and male butterfly…"  
"Okay, okay... you win... scamp."

Barbara smiled softly. 

"Now stop pouting and come here."  
Vicki did as she was asked and came over to Barbara. Barbara smiled and kissed her gently. 

"My little Vicki."  
Vicki purred into the kiss and licked Barbara's neck. Barbara murred softly. 

"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too…"  
Barbara smiled and moved to kiss the girl's neck, her touch soft on Vicki's back. 

"Perhaps we should make use of our new room?"  
"I knew it...you don't miss me...you miss me being the face between your legs…"

Vicki teased with a mock sad pout.   
"I've missed being near you... I've definitely missed that cute little pout."  
Vicki laughed softly and began undoing Barbara's trousers.

 

"We don't need a bed…"

She purred as she began to slide down Barbara's body.   
"If you’re sure..."

Barbara gave in almost instantly. Vicki purred and tugged Barbara's jeans off and slid in-between her legs and began suckling on her clit as she looked up at her from between her legs with big childishly innocent eyes. Barbara smiled softly. 

"Such a good little girl."  
"Yes Mommy…"

Vicki mewed in a child-like voice between licks, knowing that Barbara would never actively ask, but that she would enjoy it all the same. Barbara moaned at that, so very close.   
"Mommy…"

Vicki mewed.

"Please Mommy, give your little girl mommy's 'special milk'."  
Barbara soon came apart and did just that. Vicki had smiled, kissing her way back up Barbara’s body to curl into her side, noticing Barbara’s faint blush and speaking softly.   
“Kinks are kinks Barbara, they don’t worry me…”  
Her smile was soft as she added.   
“Besides… it’s a kink we share.”


End file.
